


December, 1963

by Fanged_LostGirl



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Drugs, F/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanged_LostGirl/pseuds/Fanged_LostGirl
Summary: @mystiqueandflame asked: Hello. I was wondering if you could write something where the reader is a party girl who catches David's eye while at a beach concert?





	December, 1963

**Author's Note:**

> I own no one babey!

_Oh, what a night_  
_Late December, back in '63_  
_What a very special time for me_  
_As I remember, what a night_

He felt his chest stop moving, the constant instinct of the undead to keep up the ruse of life slipping his mind when he saw her. For fucks sake it sounded cliche to him to even think that. But he figured it fit. It almost looked to him that she thought she was on cloud 9, and not dancing near a garbage can fire. She bounced to the music playing, surrounded by her friends. She didn’t really look like she belonged here on the beach with a bunch of Surf Nazis but at the same time she probably did. 

She was just as much a burn-out like the rest of them. David watched her as she spun around, laughing at whatever the drug she was on just whispered to her in her ear. The vibrant bathing suit cover up she wore lifted a bit in the breeze, blowing her scent over to him. She smelled like salt, peaches and cream, angel dust, and a little bit of something else. 

He didn’t know how many seconds, or minutes had passed with him just staring at her. He watched the way others danced with her, finding that annoying, but not registering that thought in his mind. David moved to stand over by the table covered in alcohol. He had driven over this table a few nights. The kids hide it and pull it out when they want to throw a party that Big Ed didn’t know about. He seemed to have made the right choice when she started walking over to him. More like floating over to him really. 

_Oh, what a night_  
_You know, I didn't even know her name_  
_But I was never gonna be the same_  
_What a lady, what a night_

“You’ve been staring at me you know?”

David chuckled, she worded it like maybe he didn’t know he was looking at her all this time. She might be gorgeous, but it would throw his entire mood if she was stupid as a brick. Stupid or not he was definitely going to kill her later. It wasn’t anything personal, he was just hungry. He pulled a cigarette from behind his ear nodding, and put it between his lips.

“Yeah I was, what about it?”

She nodded, almost like someone told her that her cat died, but it was old, so it was just a matter of time and she had been expecting it.“So you did know? That’s bold and just a little disturbing.” She smiled at him, so he graced her with a smile in return. Her teeth were a bit crooked, with a gap in between her front teeth. He decided that it suited her. A voice in the back of his mind wondered what her teeth would look like with fangs. He shoved it away.

 _Oh, I_  
_I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room_  
_Hey, my_  
_As I recall, it ended much too soon_

She reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his trench coat, pulling him a bit closer to her. The warm breeze that he felt from just being in arm reaching distance suddenly turned scorching hot.

“You’re not dressed like a narc, but I wouldn’t put it passed the Man to dress a bit bitchin here and there.” She fingered the medal on the front of his trench coat, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. 

“What do you mean ‘a bit bitchin’? I look better than -David looked up at the rest of the party goers- well better than anyone here really.” He was trying to get her to look at his eyes. Maybe then she could tell her everyone that she was leaving and he could decide what he was going to do with her then.

She let out a breathy laugh. He tried to think of what kind of drug she could’ve taken to be so calm around a stranger. She stepped back and turned her head to the side, finally spotting what she walked over here for. David watched as she poured herself a drink, bouncing along to the music. He had forgotten to get into her head...

 _Oh, what a night_  
_Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me_  
_She was everything I dreamed she'd be_  
_Sweet surrender, what a night_

He opened his mouth but didn’t say anything. He felt the urge to hide the smile that he knew was trying to creep up as she shoved her finger in his face. He spotted a bit of dried blood under her fingernails. 

“Listen operator, I don’t normally talk when i’m downin one.” She emphasized her point by taking a sip of whatever she poured, scrunching up her face and sticking her tongue out. “So if you wanna just stand around and chill with me you’re more than welcome to.” 

She went back to drinking and swaying when he took a drag from his smoke. The blood under her fingernails keeping his attention. It was probably the ‘something else’ he smelled on her earlier. It definitely didn’t belong on her, he thought. It just messed everything up for him. 

David closed his eyes and listened to the song, thinking about whoever this girl was. He didn’t know her name, but she had been touching and talking to him like they had grown up together. They absolutely didn’t. He was pretty old, but she looked just a bit older than him, body wise. She looked good, but he wasn’t looking for a new toy. At least he didn’t feel the need to be a dick to her. His ears picked up the sound of her cup hitting the table. 

_And I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder_  
_Spinning my head around and taking my body under_  
_Oh, what a night_

“So wh-”

It was his turn to cut her off. David reached out and grabbed her hand, bringing it close to her face and pointed to her fingernails. He didn’t normally take this approach when he wanted to know something, but he still hadn’t gotten into her head yet. So he settled with this. It was almost worth it, just to see this look on her face. It was what he was use to.

He wanted to see more. But not yet.

“So what did you do?”

She didn’t yank her hand away at first, squinting her eyes to see what he did. Finally she noticed the blood. “I got it from work dude, chill out.” She laughed slowly, like she was trying to remember how to make noise, pulling out of his grasp with the same pace. 

“Things were fun and then something pissed me off. Totally ruined my pay man.” She muttered, rolling her eyes. Her eyes seemed to zone out a little bit, probably thinking of what happened. Well being ignored was just no fun, almost insulting really.

David snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention. “What the hell you talkin’ bout bunny?”

She centered her attention on him, a coy smile spreading on her face. “You think I’m cute huh?” She leaned in, letting him notice the slight black around her right eye that he hadn’t noticed before. It looked so close to healed that you could hardly see it if you were normal. Finally clicking into place for him he leaned back with a smirk. This was almost too easy.

“You’re a prostitute.”

She pulled back from him just as fast as she went in. “Maybe I was too quick to rule out you bein a narc.

 _Oh, I_  
_Got a funny feeling when she walked in the room_  
_Hey, my_  
_As I recall, it ended much too soon_

David raised his hands and laughed, looking like he won the lottery with this piece of new information. No one would notice if she was missing and if he did decide to keep her she would definitely be happy if she could back and kill her pimp. 

“I’m not a cop so just chill. If I was, I would’ve gotten you for being high outta your mind with whatever you’re on, the moment you let out a breath in my direction.” 

David watched her process this information before something clicked in her mind. She nodded and gripped his hands suddenly. “If you’re not here to arrest me then you can dance with me instead.” He didn’t have time to tell her no when she pulled him closer to the music. 

“Yeah I don’t really think so babe-”

If she heard him, she didn’t show it. Only choosing to take his hands and pull them around her. He didn’t want to give up that easily, so he let them hang limply by her sides. She smiled at him, not seeing a problem with his arm placements. She wrapped hers around his neck and pressed her body against his. She began swaying back and forth, pulling him along with her. The song was winding down, seeing as they started to dance in the middle of it. They slowed down a bit, both dancers in their own heads. David listened to her calm heart, feeling outraged but amused that she felt this safe in his arms. 

She lifted her head, looking into his eyes, “You’re so warm.”

 _Oh, what a night_  
_Why'd it take so long to see the light?_  
_Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right_  
_What a lady, what a night_

Oh why did she have to say something that dumb, to him of all people. Why did she make him feel like that. It pissed him off. He couldn’t have someone like this around him all the time making him feel just a tad bit dizzy. He couldn’t kill her either, she deserved that at least. It wasn’t easy to make him feel something. At least that’s what he liked telling himself.

He watched her smile lazily up at him, exhaustion wrapping her arms around this poor, stupid girl. “You look so tired.” David mumbled, inching closer to her. He watched her lick her lips when his breath hit her face. “Do you want to kiss me?” He asked her, watching her eyes flicker between his back and forth. It was easy to see the war play behind eyes like those. He waited for her to answer.

”I don’t know...”

David shook his head, “I won’t kiss you if you don’t know. That doesn’t mean yes. Always remember that.” He watched the faint fear in her face vanish, getting replaced with tranquility. She tilted her head, “Then yes, I wanna kiss you.” David nodded and held her chin, making him look him in the eyes as he leaned forward.

All he had to do was get into her head. 

_Oh, I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder_  
_Spinning my head around and taking my body under_  
_Oh, what a night (Do do do do do, do do do do)_  
_Oh, what a night (Do do do do do, do do do do)_  
_Oh, what a night (Do do do do do, do do do do)_  
_Oh, what a night (Do do do do do, do do do do)_  
_Oh, what a night (Do do do do do, do do do do)_  
_Oh, what a night (Do do do do do, do do do do)_  
_Oh, what a night (Do do do do do, do do do do)_

Max will probably get on his ass when he noticed his cash register broken into and his smell around his new store. Serves him right really, David thought as he leaned against his bike at the bus station. A video store? That wasn’t going to be popular 5 years from tonight. David felt himself reach for reason’s other than why he really did do it. He couldn’t tell Max that at all.

He felt someone’s eyes on him. He turned his head and saw the girl from the party last night staring at him. 

“Do I know you?” 

He held back the smile trying to sneak it’s way on his face and tossed his smoke on the ground, finding it amusing as her eyes followed it, the look of disgust on her face. Wiping someone’s mind and molding it into something else was fun as hell. “I don’t think we’ve met before, but we can get pretty personal if ya want?”

She gave him a timid smile and shook her head a bit, “I don’t know Mr... you sorta look like a cop.”

David raised his brow and stepped towards her a bit, “I’m not a... why do people keep thinking that?” He dropped his arms by his side and rolled his eyes. “We’ve never met babe.”

She laughed a bit and lifted a bag on her back. “I’m sorry. I’m passing through Santa Carla. I just thought maybe we had spoken or something in the time I was here. That was my bad.”

David shrugged and looked at the ticket in her hand. He quickly looked away, it was best if he didn’t know where she was going. At least he could tell Max that he didn’t use the money he stole to buy a new part for his bike or something like that. Hopefully she would use the rest he stuffed in her bag to buy an apartment or something. He had found her bag at the party, finding it filled with everything she owned. He did give her a shit ton as she slept in a hotel room that Max always had rented out in case he couldn’t make it back to the cave in time, unaware that she would be leaving the next day. 

He watched her walk away after saying goodbye, feeling an ache in his chest as she boarded her bus. Maybe it was time he found some family. David watched her bus pulling away, missing a blond boy walk off of another bus, pulling on a jacket covered in patches.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't really December when they were having the party. I just liked the song.


End file.
